Whiskey Lullaby
by Mushi-SanBan
Summary: A sonfic. It will eventually have the song Whiskey Lullaby in it, but not in the first chapters. Anyway, it's really sad and it's about 3 and 4. I'm bad at summaries, just read it, please.
1. Default Chapter

**Mushi SanBan: I wrote this story a long time ago, about two or three months ago, and I only got to chapter 2. So I'm rewriting it for this site. Please R&R!**

**Note: Kuki is 18 and Wally is 19. Just thought I'd tell everyone.**

**Chapter 1: Never Again**

Kuki drove as fast as she could down the highway. She had to be at work in ten minutes and she just knew she was going to be late again. She almost always was.

When she saw the Pizza Plus sign she pulled in, jumped out of her car, and ran inside. Her boss was waiting for her, as usual.

" Late, again?" her boss said, " This is your third time this week, Sanban. Try not to do it again."

" I'll try not to, but I can't guarantee that I won't." Kuki said.

Her boss nodded her head and told Kuki to get to work. Kuki went to the back and put her apron on. Man, she hated that apron. Abby came over to her and asked her if she was alright.

" I was late again today and the boss got mad at me." Kuki said, " I can't help it. I had to stop by the dress shop and get my wedding dress sized for tomorrow."

" I can't stand our boss!" Abby said, " Anyway, what time is the wedding?"

" 4:00 pm. Can you come?" Kuki asked.

Abby thought for a moment and then said, " I'll be there. I'm not going to miss your wedding, Mrs. Beatles."

They both laughed before they got to work making the dough.

Later that night when they got off work, they ran over to Sonics to get something to eat. They hated to eat where they worked at. Abby paid for it as kind of a before-wedding gift.

" I hope my mom doesn't cry at the wedding." Kuki said, " Remember when I went on my first date and she kept crying and grabbing my arms and legs?"

Abby laughed and said, " Yeah. I was hiding in the closet because you wanted me to scare Wally when he walked in. I never got to do that though. You're mom kind of ruined it."

" Yeah. And you were stuck in that closet until I got back." Kuki said.

Abby heard 'Every Heart', the 4th Inuyasha ending theme, as Kuki took out her cell-phone.

" Hello? Hey!" Kuki said into the phone, " Nothing, what are you doing? Oh. I'll be there in a couple of minutes. Okay. Love you too. Bye."

" Let me guess. That was Wally." Abby said. Kuki nodded her head and stood up.

" I gotta go, Abby. He wants me to come home. See ya tomorrow at the wedding." Kuki said. Abby waved as Kuki turned around to leave.

When she got home Wally was waiting on the porch for her. She ran up and hugged him and they went inside.

" Where were you? I thought you got off at six." Wally said as he threw himself down onto the recliner.

" Abby and I went to Sonics." Kuki said, " She paid for me too. Isn't that nice?"

" Yeah, I guess. But how do I know you were really with Abby?" Wally said. Kuki's mouth dropped and her face went pale.

" Wallabee Beatles?! Are you accusing me of cheating on you?!!!" Kuki said.

" I'm not accusing you, I'm just saying." Wally said. Kuki's face grew angry and she stomped over to him.

" That's not what it sounded like to me! I can't believe you'd say something like that!" she said.

" Well you heard wrong!"

" Shut up! I did not! You're being so unfair right now!"

" Fine! If you don't like it leave!"

Kuki felt tears stream down her face. Did he just say what she thought he said? She ran out the door, jumped in her car, and drove as fast as she could toAbby's house. All the way there her cellphone kept ringing, and she just knew it was him. But she didn't want to hear his voice anymore. Never again.

**Mushi-SanBan: Beware of songfic parts in the next chapters. Please R&R. The next chapters will be longer than this one.**


	2. I can't forget

**Mushi-SanBan: Finally, I'm reviewing. Man, I have so many stories I need to update, it's not even funny. Okay, maybe it's just a little funny.....**

**Chapter 2:I can't forget...**

Wally couldn't believe what he'd just said. His heart beat faster than it ever had before. He couldn't believe how stupid he was to lose the girl of his dreams, and just before their wedding too. As he watched Kuki drive away, he felt the tears start to well up in his sad eyes, and shortly after started streaming down his face.

**Baby sey me free**

**From this misery**

**I can take it no more**

He tried to call her sveral times to apolojize, but she wouldn't pick up her phone. He got frustrated after a while and threw the cordless phone as hard as he could, out of anger. It hit the hard wall and fell into pieces on the floor. As he made his way to the bathroom, he found himself punching a hole in the wall. (That's going to hurt tomorrow)

He looked in the mirror at his pale face and wanted to smash the looking glass into bits and pieces too, but he didn/t. When he couldn't stand to look at himself anymore, he went to his bedroom and sat down and the edge of the king sized bed.

**Since you ran away**

**Nothing's been the same**

**Don't know what I'm living for**

He put his face in his hands and let out a deep breath.

_You stupid idiot! You lost her, and it's all you're fault!_ his mind told him. He wanted so bad to forget his pain, to end it all. He couldn't live without Kuks.

**Kuki's P.O.V.**

In the morning....

Kuki awoke with a start. She looked around and noticed a worried Abigail looking down at her.

" Are you okay?" she asked.

" Yeah." Kuki said, drawing in a deep breath, " I'm fine. It was just a dream."

**Here I am**

**So alone**

**And there's nothing in this world i can do**

Kuki slowly got off of the couch she had slept on and stretched. The events of last night raced through her mind. Wally's face was unforgettable. She found it so annoying that the pictures forming in her head would not go away. But she acted like it didn't bother her when Abby asked about it.

" I'm fine. That Wally is just such a jerk!" Kuki lied. Abby glanced at her worriedly before walking into the kitchen.

" If you say so. I'm not going to pester you about it." Abby said. Kuki could hear the clang of pots and pans coming from the room Abby was currently in. " What do you want for breakfast?"

" Anything will be fine." she said as she went to the kitchen to help prepare the meal.

**Wally's P.O.V**

**Until you're back here baby**

**Miss you**

**Want you**

**Need you so**

Wally hadn't slept much through out the night. He would slowly drift off to sleep, only to somehow see Kuki's face in his mind everytime, and waking up. He sighed and looked at the clock. It was very early, about 6 am, but he got out of bed and went outside.

**Until you're back here baby, yeah**

**There's a feeling inside**

**I want you to know**

**You are the one and I can't**

**Let you go**

**Mushi-SanBan: Dangit! I've got writer's block! there are only going to be one or two, maybe three more chapters till this story ends. Sorry....**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND or 'Back Here' by BBmak.**


	3. Heartbreak, tears, and guilt

**Mushi-SanBan: Hi ya'll! I updated.... finally.....**

**Cweek- Thanks!**

**KaseyKahneLover- i know what you mean.**

**Don't eat yellow snow- Yeah. I love the couple too.**

**Zucora-713- yeah, that was the song. Sure, I'll do one for Teen Titans! I love that show!!!! Anyways, who should it be about? Just tell me and I'll make it for ya!**

**Chapter 3: Heartbreak, tears, and guilt**

It had been two months since Kuki and Wally had seen each other. Two long, long months. They couldn't forget each other, or that one night when they had split up.

Kuki was still living with Abby, but she would always drink whiskey every night to try to get Wally out of her mind. And Wally would always be at home or at the bar drinking until he passed out.

**Wally's P.O.V.**

**She put him out**

**Like the burning end of a midnight ciggarette**

**She broke his heart**

**He spent his whole life trying to forget**

**We watched him drink his pain away**

**A little at a time**

**But he never could get drunk enough**

**To get her off his mind**

**Until the night**

**He put that bottle to his head**

**And pulled the trigger**

**And finally drank away her memory**

**Life is short**

**But this time it was bigger**

**Than the strength he had to get up off his knees**

**We found him with his face down in the pillow**

**With a note that said ' I love her til I die'**

**And when we buried him beneath the willow**

**The angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

**Lalalalalalala**

**lalalalalalala**

Wally finished his last beer and threw the glass bottle at the wall. He then sat down on the edge of his bed and sighed. He looked around,trying to find something - anything - to get his mind off of Kuki. But sadly, found nothing.

He felt the pain well up in his heart again and started to silently cry. He couldn't forget her, no matter how much he tried.

Pain. Suffering. misery. Heartbreak. Tears. Grief. But mostly, guilt. That pretty much summed it all up.

_I can't take this any longer,_ he decided as he got up and walked to his closet. He swung the door off of its hinges and grabbed his pistol. He stared at it for a moment, wondering if he should do this or not. But, it was the only way out. He felt more tears stream down his pale face as he loaded it up.

He slowly brought it up to his head, and.......

**Kuki's P.O.V.**

**The rumors flew**

**But nobody knew how much she blamed herself**

**For years and years**

**She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath**

**She finally drank her pain away**

**A little at a time**

**But she never could get drunk enough**

**To get him off her mind**

**Until the night**

**She put that bottle to her head**

**And pulled the trigger**

**And finally drank away his memory**

**Life is short**

**But this time it was bigger**

**Than the strength she had to get up off her knees**

**We found her with her face down in the pillow**

**Clinging to his picture for dear life**

**We laid her next to him**

**Beneath the willow**

**While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

**Lalalalalalala**

**lalalalalalala**

Two days later....

Kuki was bored and had nothing to do, so she picked up the newspaper and skimmed through it, looking for the comics. But, something caught her eye.....

The Obitchuaries.

She thought she had seen his name, but wasn't quite sure. When she looked through it, there it was, in the dark, heavy, black newspaper ink.

_Wallabee beatles_

_Age: 19_

_Died: December 3, 2004_

_Was found in his home, apparently had commited suicide. All we found was a note that said, ' I love her til I die'. If you know anything about this young man's death, the mysterious note, or if he had commited suicide, please give us a call..._

Kuki felt like her whole world had just collapsed, leaving her with a broken heart and broken dreams. She called for Abby, and when she arrived Kuki showed her the paper. Abby's face turned to a sad and depressed expression. She looked at Kuki with tears in her eyes at the loss of one of her close friends, and said, " I'm so sorry....."

Kuki couldn't hold back the tears any longer and let it all out. Abby tried to comfort the girl, but found herself crying even harder. So they cried together.

" I can't believe it!" Kuki sobbed into the couch pillow, " Why?! It was all my fault! i can never forgive myself!"

" No, it's not your fault, Kuki," Abby said.

Kuki didn't reply, but continued to weep, harder and harder each second.

Hours later, she had cried herself to sleep, and Abby had gone outside to call Hoagie and Nigel.

Kuki had a terrible dream. Wally was in it, and Kuki wanted to go to him, but she couldn't move her legs.

" Wally!" she yelled, but he did not hear her, and she watched as he brought his gun to his head and pulled the trigger. Blood had flown all over her face, and she cried as she watched him fall to the ground, motionless.

Then she heard his voice saying what had been on the note.

" I love you til I die."

**Lalalalalalala**

**lalalalalalala**

**Mushi-SanBan: I couldn't resist to put the end of the song at the end of this chapter. It was so sad too. I feel like crying now..... Please, R&R.**


End file.
